A variety of optical disc driving apparatuses have been conventionally proposed for handling optical discs such as CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs).
The inventors of the present invention have conceived a recording medium driving apparatus that includes at least a turntable for rotationally driving a recording medium that has been mounted, a spindle motor for driving this turntable, a head apparatus for performing recording and/or reproduction for this recording medium, and a linear driving means for driving this head apparatus in a straight line. This linear driving apparatus includes at least a nut to which the head apparatus is attached, a feed screw onto which the nut is screwed, a feed motor for driving the feed screw, and first and second guide shafts that are disposed parallel to one another on both sides of the head apparatus and guide the head apparatus.
With such a recording medium driving apparatus, it is necessary to adjust the tilt of the first and second guide shafts so as to precisely adjust the parallelism between a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis of the head apparatus and a plane on which the recording medium is mounted on the turntable.